NPC
Apothecary – Sells both kinds of medicine “Healing Potions and Mana Potions”. You can also learn 2 professions from him. “Herbalism” and “Alchemy” http://imageshack.us/a/img849/1906/apothecaryy.png Blacksmith – Equipment and Weapon for all 5 professions can be bought from him. The Blacksmith can also help you identify your gears; combine your weapons, gears and mounts. You can also learn the “Ore Mining” and “Charm Crafter” profession from him. http://imageshack.us/a/img221/7938/blacksmith.png Post Officer – Responsible for handling mails. You can go talk to him to send and receive mails. Money and items can also be sent as an attachment in the mail. http://imageshack.us/a/img850/939/postofficer.png Auctioneer – He is in charge of the auction house, where you can put your items to sell or big things you need. http://imageshack.us/a/img14/1737/auctioneer.png Warehouse Man – The place where you deposit your items and money. Tamers can also deposit their special pet here. You can expand the warehouse space by using the Item Package. http://imageshack.us/a/img823/2729/warehousem.png Reputation Merchant – Selling valuable Weapon and Defense gears for all professions. He also offers reputation quests in all center areas, where you can accumulate Reputation Points needed to purchase his items. http://imageshack.us/a/img839/6696/reputation.png Transport Fay – She can transport you to different places around the world as long as it is suitable to your current level. http://imageshack.us/a/img62/42/fay.png Teleport Stone – Each major village or city has a Teleport Stone which you can use to save your location using your miniature teleport stone found in your bag. Using the miniature teleport stone will teleport you back to your saved point. You can change the saved spot by simply recording your new location using a different teleport stone from a different village or city. http://imageshack.us/a/img443/9638/teleport.png Junior Battleground – Gate Keeper to the Junior Battleground. Located in Stone City Square, you can talk to him to enter the Jr. Battle ground. You need to be between levels 1-35 in order to enter. The battleground is a place for players to engage in PVP combat without any PK Value penalty. http://imageshack.us/a/img829/7710/65367282.png Senior Battleground – Gate Keeper to the Senior Battleground. Located in Stone City Square, you can talk to him to enter the Sr. Battle ground. You need to be between levels 30-80 in order to enter. The battleground is a place for players to engage in PVP combat without any PK Value penalty. http://imageshack.us/a/img853/7867/39680715.png Immortal Lee – He can offer you two attractive quests when you reach level 25; the reward for one includes a tiger (one kind of mount), and for the other one is a Blue Magic Bead, which has a 50% possibility to turn your green or white items to a blue ne. He can also evaluate your equipment and put them in the ranking list if required. http://imageshack.us/a/img515/6596/leew.png Ascetic Fuhu – Sells item needed for Soul Transfusion. He can also assist you in the Soul Infusion process. He can also teach you the Disintegrate and Magicstone crafter profession. http://imageshack.us/a/img692/5923/fuhu.png Gentleman – Holds the list of Masters inside the game. When you reach level 30 as an apprentice, you must go visit him with your own master (team up with your master and he must be the leader) for your graduation. He can also be found in the Stone City Square. http://imageshack.us/a/img824/2728/gentlemand.png Guild Admin – When you reach level 30, you can create your own Guild at the cost of 50 gold with the help of Guild Admin. Once character can only create one Guild. In addition, Guild Leaders can apply to him for Guild Demesne at the expense of 200G (one Domain for one Guild). http://imageshack.us/a/img534/4605/guildrl.png Janitor for Guild Domain – Staying at Stone City square, he is the one who can send you to your Guild Domain if it is available. http://imageshack.us/a/img62/9549/janitorc.png War Admin – The administrator for Blood Palace War. If your guild wants to be an attacker or defender, your guild leader should register and apply for a war flag at the War Admin in Blood Village. The sign-ups will be closed in 24 hours before the war starts. http://imageshack.us/a/img14/9233/waraq.png Blood Palace Herald – He is responsible for the tax business paid by the defending guild in Blood Palace. The leader of the defending guild needs to talk to him. http://imageshack.us/a/img341/1830/bloodd.png